Total Drama: World Domination
by awkwordbunny331
Summary: 20 contestants and 5 oc's battle it out for 30 million dollars! Co-hosting with MalXGwen Forever :P


**I'm really sorry but I'm restarting with this story so...I hope you like this one because it's going to make sense and I'm adding 5 more oc's and their owners are...**

**Kyle Blackwood- DeathNoteFan29**

**Vanneta Harrison- layila love**

**Lily-Anna Saunders- mine! **

**Miles Stewart and Carly Evans- MalXGwen Forever **

**That's pretty much all! Next season I'm accepting 4 more oc's but do not audition now! in next season...and im co-hosting with MalXGwen Forever so yeah I'm just going to shut up now and enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"Hello. I'm your host Chris McLean and I'm here with 20 contestants and 5 newbies! In fact here they come!"<p>

The helicopter flew by and jumped off was Leonard he was too focused on his wizard spell book to noticed he was pushed off the helicopter. Chris rolled his eyes and sighed in irritation.

"Hey I was practicing my wizard spells!" He whined.

"Leonard I could care less." He replied.

"Here comes our next classic contestant! Owen!" Owen jumped off and Lenard and Chris moved out of the way and he landed on the bridge.

"Ouch! Chris did Chef really have to through me off the helicopter?" Chris shrugged.

"Here comes formerly multiple Mike!" Chef pushed Mike off.

"AHHHHHHH!" Mike hit his head hard on the docks and landed on the water.

"MIKE!" Zoey yelled.

"And Zoey the loner!" Zoey jumped off and dove to the water for Mike.

"Girl you call that a dive! let Lightning show you how it's done." Lightning dove in and Zoey could careless.

"And the muscle head Lightning!"

"Sha-What?" He asked as he swam to shore.

"Here comes Amy!" Amy was about to jump until Sammy pushed her.

"Spareamy what the hell was that for?" She asked angrily.

"You deserve much more than that and its Sammy!" Sammy jumped off.

"Enough with the heart warming family moment! it's time to introduce our next contestant - _whoa_ what the hell happened to Samey?"

Sammy was wearing the same cheerleading clothes as Amy but her's was black instead of red and she was wearing black eye shadow with eye liner and instead of red lipstick she was wearing pink lip gloss.

"Don't ever call me that! I'm done being a f*cking slave to that fat lazy b*tch." Amy just glared at her and Sammy glared back.

"Zombie phobia Shawn!" Shawn freaked out.

"Zombies?! Where?!" He asked. Chef just pushed him off the helicopter and into the water.

"Next contestant Anne Maria!" Anne Maria was spraying her hair spray and it got on Scarlett's face as she coughed. She pushed Anne Maria.

"That's what you get for spraying hair spray in my face." She dove after Anne Maria.

"And the evil Scarlett." She glared at him.

"I'm not evil I just did that to get Max to stop calling me his sidekick." Chris rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, our next contestant dirt eater Scott!" He seemed very scared to jump but Chef pushed him off.

"AHHHHHHH! I don't want to get eaten by the sharks." He yelled.

"Scott!" Courtney yelled. She jumped off the plane for Scott.

"And the stuck up Courtney!" Courtney grabbed Scott and pulled him to shore.

"You can't blank me forever!" Duncan yelled.

"And softie Duncan!" Duncan dove in after Courtney.

"The clumsy jock Tyler!"

"Extreme!" He yelled as he was pushed off the plane.

"The foxy Lindsay!" She seemed very confused.

"Wait this isn't the modeling studio." Chef rolled his eyes and pushed her off the plane.

"Girl you can't be that dumb." Lightning said as he was flexing.

"The germaphobia Dave!" He seemed very angry but his hair grew back to it's normal style and he was pushed into the water.

"I'm winning this and doing this without Sky!" He said as he swam to shore.

"The idiot Rodney!" He said Rodney stepped out and Chef kicked him off the plane.

"For Jasmine!" He yelled.

"And the cool accent aussie Jasmine!"

"Shawn are you alright?" She jumped off the plane and swam to shore.

"And last but not least, wannabe me Topher!"

"Not the face! Please not the face!" He begged and Chef grabbed him and through him off the plane.

"Wait you said there will be 25 contestants competing?" Sammy said he rolled his eyes.

"They are coming through a boat." Anne Maria turned her attention towards Scarlett.

"You got a lot of nerve pushing me off the plane red!" Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"Is that supposed to mess up your extentions or your fake tan." Anne Maria looked angry.

"You did not just disrespect the tan and the poof!"

"Fake and Red quit it! The newbies are coming!" Chris yelled everyone looked at him shocked.

"You actually care about the newbies?" Jasmine asked.

"Nope just waiting for the explosion." Everyone just took a sigh of relief except Lightning he was too busy flexing.

"What about Mike he's hurt really bad." Zoey said concerned Chris laughed.

"Oh, your serious?" Zoey glared at him and Mike woke up.

"What's with all the noise." It sounded a lot like Chester.

"Chester? Is that you?" Zoey asked.

"No its the tooth fairy you ninny." He said sarcastically.

"Ok enough!" Chris said.

A boat arrived and stepped out was a boy he looked like a punk rocker and he had jet black spikey hair with crimson streaks in it and he had black eyes and pink hair. He was wearing a black skull logo t-shirt with sleeveless fingerless gloves and black ripped jeans with black biker boots.

The second one had the bad boy image he had black skater boy hair with hazel eyes and light tan skin he was wearing a white t-shirt with a a black skull with dagger on it and a black leather jacket on top he was wearing a skull chain with black baggy jeans and white nikes. He had a scar going through his left cheek and he looked frightning.

"Meet Miles and Kyle!" Kyle looked at everyone and smirked to himself as everyone looked at him in fear.

"Wow this is what you call a cast." Miles said rudely.

"Say that to my face and I'll rip your arms out and shove it down your throat got it?" Kyle threatened Miles stupidly nodded.

"Wait there are 3 more girls." Chris announced.

Another yacht stopped at the docks and 3 girls stepped off. The first one looked like a goth girl. She had black shoulder length hair with wity in between her eyebrows And she had blue highlights and she had violet eyes and she was wearing a Plaine black choker with a black cropped shirt with a skull logo on it and ripped black jeans with black leather combat boots.

The second girl looked hyper and fun she had blonde hair same hair color as Lindsay but she had purple highlights and her hair was on a curly ponytail and she had faded red eyes and she was wearing a red tank top with a black ripped over shirt and blue jean capri's and red tennis shoes. She was wearing a blue sapphire necklace and she was smiling. She looked really nice.

The third girl looked extremely nice which sickened Miles. She had the same hair style as Amy and Sammy But her's was longer. She had golden blonde hair with a streak of red on the left side of her hair and had a black hair pin of the right side of her hair. She had sapphire blue eyes and was wearing a white tee with a black vest and she was wearing a red and black plaid mini skirt with cork high heels. Kyle looked at her and he could tell she was faking.

"Meet Carly, Vanneta and Lily-Anna!" Miles couldn't get his eyes away from Carly.

**Confessionals**

**Vanneta: **Wow! I can't believe I'm in total drama! This is so exciting! I hope Val doesn't come out then that will be extremely bad.

**Val: **Yes it would and I love when things go bad hahaha!

**Vanneta: **Aw crap she's here!

*static*

**Miles: **Carly is so f*cking hot!

**End of Confessionals**

Miles smirked to himself and walked over to Carly who seemed to be bored.

"Hey hottie." She rolled her eyes.

"That's the best you can do?" He smirked.

"Chris when are we going to eat? I'm starving." Dave looked at him.

"We just ate 10 minutes ago." Owen looked at him.

"But I'm starving."

"Um...Chris are you picking the teams now?" Lily-Anna asked he nodded.

"Ok for picking teams I'm using a different style a DODGE BALL TOURNAMENT! " Kyle smirked.

"Easy enough." He said

"But that's all happening next time on Total Drama: World Domination!"

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think of this one? I think it makes sense more than the other one so R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
